Changing Seasons
by Dorplet
Summary: Jack Frost x OC. Jack meets the guardian of summer. They have nothing in common, yet find an inexplicable attraction to each other. Slightly sexual content, rated T for that reason. Rather short one-shot.


"Who _are _you?"

Summer stared disbelievingly at the slight boy who stood before her. "You... you can see me?" she whispered.

"Another guardian?" His pale blue eyes reflected disbelief. "A seasonal guardian?"

"My name is Summer. I guard the summer season," she said quietly. "You're the winter guardian, right?"

"Jack Frost at your service." He smiled, bowing slightly, all the time with that same cocky grin on his face. His silver-white hair fell forward in bangs, getting into his eyes and forcing him to keep sweeping it out of his way. And damn if he wasn't the hottest guy she had ever seen. Jack continued twirling his staff around, causing ice to spread everywhere. Summer shivered. She hated cold.

"Are you cold? I could warm you up." Before Summer could protest, Jack's icy arms were wrapped around her. He rubbed her skin softly, only causing more goosebumps to pop up. She pushed him away. "I'm colder now." Jack simply winked at her.

"How 'bout a kiss?"

Ice.

Pure ice.

Falling, falling through the ice, the water swirling below, the cold penetrating her, and yet... heat radiating from the most unexpected places. His hand on the back of her shirt; his lips, the soft outline of his lips and his tongue, exploring her mouth gently. Summer closed her eyes. She was having her first kiss with a boy she had just met... what the hell was she _thinking_? She had to get away, now; but her hands refused her mind, clinging to his back and running through his spiky hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers. Jack gently traced the outline of her lips with his finger, causing her to shiver. Somehow, his finger managed to leave a trail of fire across her lips. "Do you know," he murmured, "that lips are the most sensitive part of a human?"

"But I'm not human," she answered. "And neither are you."

"Don't tell me that you don't like this," he almost growled, slipping his finger between her lips. Summer drew in a deep breath, realizing that now her teeth were cold. She hesitantly let her teeth graze Jack's finger, before giving it a little nibble.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry," she panicked. "I'm... I'm..."

Jack was rubbing his finger in a rather seductive way. "Don't mind it," he said huskily. "In fact, it was pretty sexy. Mind if I do the same?" He grabbed her fingers and ran his tongue over each one, sending tendrils of cold all the way up and down her body. Summer couldn't help the goosebumps popping out on her flesh as she fought _not _to be attracted by this guy, with his lost eyes that seemed eerily similar to her. Without warning, Jack pulled her towards him, kissing her fiercely. Summer struggled to regain her senses, but all she could register was his hands tangling in her hair, his lips following her jaw. But this kiss was different. Where before, all she could feel was Jack's cold touch spreading through her, chilling every part of her body, this time she could feel another feeling. Heat - rising up from within her body. The warm heat of summertime, even surrounding Jack.

She could feel Jack's hands on her hips, slipping lower and lower... A different kind of heat was beginning to overcome her, one that didn't spread from his lips and instead heated up her whole body. She could feel Jack's body starting to get warmer too, and there was a slight urgency to his kisses. "Stop," she moaned. "Jack, stop." His hands stayed where they were.

Summer couldn't help giggling when she opened her eyes. Jack's face was flushed and the tips of his ears were beginning to turn red.

"I've never done that before," he admitted shyly.

"Me neither," she said. "I've always been alone."

"You've been alone for too long." She felt his hands retreating and she wanted to cry out, _Don't_, because what they left was an empty hole, a cold patch that didn't hold any warmth. "Haven't you?" He raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her to disagree.

Summer meant to say _No,_ but the word that came out was the complete opposite. Jack's answering smile was so wide that it looked like it might split his face into half.

She found herself kissing Jack again, both of their bodies twisting into one another in an attempt to chase away the centuries of loneliness. She wanted the touch and the _taste _of him so badly. She could feel their natural response to the opposite element - there was burning fire and crushing cold, and she clung to Jack even harder. In return, he kissed her until she was breathless and gasping for air, allowing him to nibble her ear and nuzzle her gently.

After all, opposites attract, didn't they? _We are fire and ice_. Night and day, darkness and light... There was an opposite to everything. A pair of each.

"No time like the present to have fun," Jack laughed, feeling her hands stray questioningly to his pants. "Although maybe not here. Kids might see us." He winked again, that dashingly cute wink that sent Summer's heart fluttering like a butterfly in the spring. He took chance of her momentary distraction to run his fingers up her shirt, teasing her with his icy touch before taking them out.

"Kids schmids," she breathed, twining her fingers through his reluctantly.

"Never thought you'd be even more eager than me," Jack commented. "Feisty."

"Haven't you heard? Summer's the time for love-crazed teenagers to have fun."

"Fun's my middle name... literally. Plus, we're more than three hundred years old," Jack pointed out.

Summer groaned. "Please _don't _tell me you're going to go all moral values on me now."

"Won't change a thing," Jack promised, pressing his face against Summer's throat and gently licking the skin there. "I'm still hot for you." North Winds suddenly spiraled around them, sending her skirt flying high up and giving Jack a pretty good view. "Mmm-hmm." Flustered, Summer tried to pull her skirt down, but Jack lazily waved his hand and caused it to fly up even higher. Jack splayed his fingers across her naked thigh, moving his hand up higher... higher...

"Pervert," she chided.

"You're talking to someone who people believe is an eighty-year-old wrinkled man. I ought to be a pervert."

"Doesn't give you an excuse to -" She was cut off rather abruptly as Jack pressed his lips to hers slowly, filling her with such unexpected tenderness that she lost her track of mind. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Jack's blue eyes had darkened to a deep ocean blue. Simply staring into them gave Summer a feeling of _peace. _And the feeling that she had come home.

They disappeared, then; and for once, spring was followed immediately by autumn.


End file.
